


A Victim of Chess

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Series: Endgame [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Jim, Oblivious Spock, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: After Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Spock confessed his love for admiral Kirk after 2 decades of pining.





	A Victim of Chess

“I am still a victim of chess. It has all the beauty of art - and much more. It cannot be commercialized. Chess is much purer than art in its social position.”

 

-Marcel Duchamp

  
  


The wind whistled through the park, their Starfleet uniforms billowing, ever so slightly where they hung off their figures. The taller, with black hair, trimmed, and pristine, blowing and shining with the sprinklings of rain. The shorter, with golden hairs, touched with gray at the temples, his eyes, sparkling blue, like the ocean in the San Francisco Bay, stretching beneath the Golden Gate bridge to the ocean, rolling and letting the sun shine off of the waves. 

Kirk brought a hand to the back of his neck and scratched the shaven skin, the way he had for many years. Since he and Spock met, many years prior.

"Admiral.” Spock said, bowing his head, he wore his uniform for the first time since the trial after his death.“

Call me Jim, Spock; when did I become Admiral?” he smiled and clapped the Vulcan on the shoulder, his eyes sparkling.

"You are Jim, you have always been Jim, my friend. I simply forget on occasion.” Spock let his lips curl in a ghost of a smile, “Will you walk with me, Jim?”

“Of course.”

The dew clung to the grass and the leaves. The salt of the ocean coasted on the air and met their waiting lips, still, as they walked. “Jim.” Spock began, “T’hy’la.”

Kirk stopped and faced Spock 

"My friend, my brother, the man I love.”

“Love, Spock?” Kirk's voice was hoarse and his hand trembled slightly as it reached towards Spock’s arm.

“Yes Jim, I find I have loved you for many years.”

“How many?”

"Many. When we first met, as cadets, however briefly, I found myself illogically enamoured by you. 12 years 7 months and 21 days after our initial meeting you were placed in command of the Enterprise and I found myself- distracted by your presence, meditation allowed me to focus.

“After my death and resuscitation I found myself unable to think about anything other than yourself, Jim. My T’hy’la.” 

Kirk took a step closer to his former first officer. He brought a hand to the back of Spock's neck, “I remember when I first saw you.” he whispered, his breath hot, “At first I thought, damn, what a looker. And then it was, what a fucking stiff.” his lips fell on Spock's neck, “But when we met again, I knew you better and better. And when that  _ bitch _ didn't want to marry you, I wanted to. I didn't want to fight you, I wanted to save your life the other way.”

Spock brought his face down to bring his lips to Kirk's, they moved slowly at first, and then the feverous wave surged between them. Hands gripped at collars and at the uniform clasps. “Come to my quarters, Jim.” Spock said, his voice hoarse, “Just across the park.”

They ran, hand in hand to the towering grey building, their shoes clicked as the hurried across the marble floor into the elevator where they were together once again, Kirk, sucking on the vulcan’s neck, “I’ve wanted to do this so goddamned long, Spock.”

“As have I.”

And they were running, the doors sliding apart for them and uniforms, dropping to the ground as Spock pushed Kirk into his bed, letting his hands roam the newly unclothed chest, the few curls of hair on his chest, trailing down to the slight gut which had developed with age, “That's what you get for waiting so fucking long.” Kirk rasped when Spock's hands lingered on his tummy.

“I find I quite enjoy it.” And they were kissing again, Kirk's hands gripping Spock's lean ribcage and dragging down to his hip bones, jutting out clearly as the pants slid down to his knees, revealing a throbbing erection. 

"Oh Spock.” Kirk moaned as Spock shoved down his pants, letting their naked cocks together, “I want you inside me.”

"Yes.” 

_As they joined Spock's fingers found the meld points on Jim's cheeks, rosy and slick, “May I?”

“God yes.” 

Consciousness flooded between them, like two oceans, rushing to meet, a violent explosion as the waves collided and all of the differences dispersing and becoming more and more the same. Emotions, thoughts. Like all of the black chess pieces, and all of the white, depleting themselves until all that remained, two Kings, dancing around each other in stalemate, until surrender, as they came together, Spock flooding Kirk and Kirk squirting across the bed.

“I love you.”

"And I you, T’hy’la.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please point out errors.


End file.
